Mr Brightside
by SupernaturalPhanGrrl
Summary: Phil has a very serious question for Dan during the radio show. The 4 most romantic words anyone could ever want to hear. Phan Oneshot. Very much cheesy, very much cutesy and kind of sappy. Got this from listening to Mr Brightside by The Killers.


_So, I was in English on a break from review for the SOL. My imagination wouldn't shut up even for work though, so I decided to do something cute. I was listening to… Obviously, Mr Brightside by The Killers. And this cute little idea for Phan popped into my head._

* * *

During Dan and Phil's live radio show, Phil kept glancing at Dan and putting his hands in his pockets nervously. There was a question on the 28 year old's mind that he had been waiting to ask, but never could find the proper time.

That day however, would be the day. The day Phil asked Dan to marry him. The small black box felt like a sharp rock pressing against his thigh, but he ignored the pain.

The phone at the BBC Radio station rang in for someone to request a song. Dan and Phil answered with, "Hello, this is Dan and Phil, who is this?"

"Chelsea. I'd like to dedicate a song for my bestie, Alison. It's an old song, could you play Mr Brightside by The Killers?" A girl, maybe in her late teens or early twenties, asked. Dan looked to Phil, nodding.

"Yes you can. Thank you for calling Chelsea. This is The Killers, with Mr Brightside." Dan said as the song started. Dan and Phil took their headphones off. Phil walked up close to Dan.

"You remember when we heard this together?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"We were at your house…." Dan closed his eyes, remembering that day quite vividly.

_He had stormed from his house, having just had an argument with his dad about Phil. His parents didn't approve of him constantly going to Phil's house once a week, as Dan was only 18, and Phil was in his early twenties. Dan and Phil were just beginning their relationship, and hadn't told anyone about it, not even friends. Dan bought a bus ticket, and went on his way to Phil._

_Dan knocked on the door, hugging Phil when he came to the door. Phil's eyes widened._

_"__Dan? What are you doing here?" Phil asked, hugging Dan back. The 18 year old laid his head on Phil's shoulder._

_"__I had an argument with my dad. He doesn't like me hanging around you because you're only a few years older than me." He explained, pulling away. Phil shut the door, and Dan noticed that Phil wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was wet._

_Phil glanced down, crossing his arms almost self consciously. "I was in the shower. You can sit down and I'll put a shirt on." He said._

_Dan followed Phil to his room, laying on the bed and turning the radio on. When Phil came back, Mr Brightside started playing. Phil sat down beside Dan, and the younger male sat up, crawling into Phil's lap._

_"__...But she's touching his chest, now. He takes off her dress, now. Let me go…" The radio sang._

_Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, kissing his lips. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, kissing back._

_"__I love you Dan." Phil said, kissing Dan again. Dan's eyes widened, then he smiled._

_"__I love you too Phil." Dan stood up, and Phil followed. They wrapped their arms around each other, moving to the beat of the song._

Dan sighed, smiling after opening his eyes. "That turned out to be a good day." He said.

Phil got out the whiteboard, writing "I have a question for Dan." before holding it up to the camera. Dan looked at it for a minute, tilting his head in confusion. Phil turned to the camera, raising and lowering his hands in the motions of a scale.

After a few seconds, he erased what he had written on the whiteboard, writing something else. Dan tried to get a look at what he was writing, but Phil kept it from his reach. Dan gave the camera his, "I'm unamused, but internally I am laughing because Phil is so weird," look.

Their producers tilted their heads, confused as to what was going on. One of them gestured to their headphones to signal that the song was almost over.

Phil held up the whiteboard to the camera, and everything froze. Dan's eyes widened in shock and his jaw hit the floor.

"Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?" Was written in Phil's messy handwriting with a heart beside it. Phil dug in his pocket, fumbling to open the black box before managing to get it opened.

Dan covered his mouth. "Are you serious?!

* * *

" Phil bit his lip, nodding, holding out the box with an engagement ring with a small diamond in it.

"This isn't very professional Phil." Dan finally said, laughing humorlessly after the song ended.

"I've been waiting to ask for a while now. If we lose our jobs, the only thing that'll make it worth it is you saying yes." Dan glanced back at the camera, smiling with a small sigh.

"For those of you who aren't on the website watching this, Phil just proposed to me, literally two seconds ago." Dan explained, tripping up on his words slightly.

Phil smiled, but both of their faces were beet red, and Phil looked a bit nervous.

"Dan, will you marry me?" Phil asked, setting the whiteboard down and holding the ring up.

Dan just stood there for a minute before launching himself into Phil's arms, nearly causing him to drop the ring. He began bombarding Phil's face with kisses, saying "Yes!" after each kiss. Phil began chuckling, and by the time Dan pulled away, Dan was crying from joy. He wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked. Dan waved him off.

"I just have something in my eye, shut up." He started giggling when Phil put the ring on his right hand. Dan held his hand up so the camera could see his ring. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, kissing Dan's cheek.

Dan paused. "Did we just go canon on a live broadcast?" He asked, looking back at his new fiance.

"I guess so." Phil replied. They were both silent before both of them cracked up with laughter.

* * *

_This was my first attempt at a PhanOneshot? How'd I do? Should I just stick with the Web Show chapter fics, or was this cute? I know the whole "Dan/Phil proposing to the other" is a wee bit cliched, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for cutesy marriage proposals. 'Sides, fics where one of them has a terminal illness/depression and dies is WAY more cliched. And leave a review with any YouTuber couple I could do a Oneshot about next, and I'll try to get back to you._


End file.
